Acrylate (i.e., acrylic ester) is useful as a material or the like of a polymer. As a production method of the acrylate, a transesterification reaction using an organotin compound as a catalyst is known. To reduce the content of tin in the acrylate which is a resultant product of the transesterification reaction, various methods such as distillation and the like have heretofore been performed. For example, patent document 1 describes that a transesterification reaction of (meth)acrylate and alcohol as the materials produces a reaction solution containing (meth)acrylate which is the resultant product, then the (meth)acrylate as the material is separated from the reaction solution and an ion-exchange resin is contacted with the rest of the reaction solution.